With the development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, electronic devices have been developed into multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, portable electronic devices may provide various multimedia services, such as a broadcast service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music playback service.
Recently, the electronic devices may provide various services by using an image acquired by an image sensor. For example, the electronic device may provide a panoramic image service in which multiple images acquired at multiple capture angles are combined into one panoramic image having a wide range.
When the panoramic image service is provided, a user may need to capture images at multiple capture angles by using an electronic device in order to generate a panoramic image. When the user captures an image at an improper angle or misses capturing an image at a proper angle for a panoramic image, the electronic device may generate an inadequate panoramic image.
Therefore, there is a need for a user interface for generation of a panoramic image for a user's convenience corresponding to a panoramic image service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.